Although there are lot of different home- and foreign-made anti-tumoral preparations in clinical practice, their efficiency is in most cases insufficient and range of diseases sensitive to chemotherapy is limited. Due to this, question of new more active preparations development and search of compositions, effective in tumor with primary and gained resistance, remains of current interest.
WO2006005759 reports on mitochondrially targeted antioxidants application for ontological diseases therapy. This patent states that treatment of mice with tumor xenografts (tumors of epithelial cancers) with mitochondrially targeted antioxidant MitoQ [current compound is excluded from applicant's application] leads to tumor size reduction, increased necrosis and decreased vascularization of the tumor xenografts.
However no experimental data proving relevance of these statements was shown; examples of pharmaceutical compositions, which could be used for the purpose, (including active compound (MitoQ) concentrations), administration methods and doses are not represented in the application as well. Furthermore, no quantitative data on anti-tumoral effect of the used compound were represented, meanwhile on the current stage of anti-cancer technology a development quantitative assessment of preparation therapeutical effect is a key factor which determines a possibility of preparation application as an anti-tumoral drug. In addition to this, MitoQ composition possesses pro-oxidant influence, that may indeed lead to consequences, stated by the authors. In such a way application WO2006005759 is more about mitochondrially targeted pro-oxidants anti-tumoral effect, and thus does not solve the problem of ontological diseases treatment with mitochondrially targeted antioxidants.
Potential described ability of compositions to possess an anti-tumoral effect is also mentioned in author's application, registered as RU 2005132217 and dated Oct. 19, 2005. However represented experimental data provides only potential ability of application of mitochondrially targeted bioactive compositions for cancer preventing or therapy.